PDKT! Di Cafetaria
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: "Selamat datang di kelas yang baru. Kalian telah naik tingkat dari kelas sebelumnya. Oh, saya adalah wali kelas kalian yang baru. Nama saya Castello, salam kenal semuanya." PDKT! Series


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naoyuki Kageyama.**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, Drama, Friend-Ship.**_

 _ **Pair: Castello x Aster.**_

 _ **Warning: Typo, AU, some mistakes EYD.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Sejujurnya saya bingung menentukan genre.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **PDKT! Di Cafetaria**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Selamat datang di kelas yang baru. Kalian telah naik tingkat dari kelas sebelumnya. Oh, saya adalah wali kelas kalian yang baru. Nama saya Castello, salam kenal semuanya."

Aster sama sekali tidak tertarik pada sapaan bapak guru baru yang mengaku sebagai wali kelas barunya.

Tahun ajaran baru. Aster berhasil naik kelas dengan nilai memuaskan. Hasil rapor dikirim melalui e-mail pada ayahnya, juga memperlihatkannya pada Seto. Yang paling membuat Aster bahagia, bukanlah nilainya yang tinggi dan mencapai peringkat tertinggi nomor tiga di sekolah. Melainkan ketika Om Tetangga turut merayakannya bersama arek You Show Duel School, yang kebetulan beberapa anggotanya juga mengalami pembagian rapor.

Aster tak keberatan diseret ke ruang sekolah duel tersebut, meski agak jengkel karena Seto sengaja memonopoli Om dalam berbincang-bincang dan Yuuya sibuk mengacarinya. Tetapi, tak apalah, Aster bahagia sekali dipuji Om hingga hatinya menghangat.

Sekarang, sekolah sudah dimulai lagi. Aster naik ke lantai dua, di mana kelas barunya menanti. Agak kecewa masa magang Seto akan habis pada musim gugur tahun ini, tetapi Seto menghiburnya dengan mengajaknya ke Domino City saat liburan nanti.

Lumayan, Aster tak sabar menanti. Pasti asyik melihat kakak angkatnya sibuk menghindari rekan kerja yang berambut bintang dan tukang gombal nan lebay. Kata Mokuba, adik kandung Seto, itu gebetan Seto yang tak pernah mau diakui. Oh, informasi yang menarik. Tak sia-sia Aster berkenalan dengan Mokuba.

Hari ini tak ada pelajaran. Paling hanya kegiatan perkenalan dengan teman baru yang sekelas dan menganggur. Soalnya guru akan rapat menentukan jadwal pelajaran. Entah mengapa tiap semester selalu berganti-ganti minimal tiga kali dalam sebulan. Aster cuek saja, itu bukan urusannya.

"Kita mulai berkenalan dengan absen dulu, ya. Amemiya-san?"

"Hadir!"

Aster menguap, tak tertarik. Oh, cepatlah berakhir. Aster mulai bosan. Nanti juga kenal sendiri, tak perlu diperhatikan. Ngomong-ngomong Aster lapar, mungkin nanti Aster akan membeli roti di cafetaria.

"Aster Phoenix?"

"Hadir ..." Aster menyahut malas dan mengangkat tangan kanannya, sebelah tangan lainnya menopang dagu. Kepala mengarah ke luar jendela.

"Phoenix, tolong perhatikan," pinta Pak Castello.

"Baik, Pak." Aster menurut setengah hati, tangan diturunkan dan dilipat di atas meja.

Pak Castello menghela napas, lalu melanjutkan absen. Memanggil nama murid yang tersisa.

Tak lama kemudian, absen selesai. Pak Castello menutup buku absen kelas.

"Setelah ini guru-guru akan rapat. Kalian boleh ke cafetaria atau tetap di kelas. Tetapi jangan pulang sebelum waktunya, mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Pak."

"Bagus."

Suara bel disertai speaker menjadi pemberitahuan pada seluruh guru bahwa sebentar lagi rapat akan dilangsungkan di ruang kantor. Pak Castello bergegas merapikan barang-barangnya. Kemudian berjalan keluar.

Sekejap saja, suara kelas menjadi ricuh sekali. Terutama anak-anak perempuan yang berbagi gosip. Aster tidak berminat untuk mengikuti kegiatan teman-teman sekelasnya. Tidak menarik.

Lagi pula sebagian sudah ia kenal, hanya kenal nama tepatnya.

Aster mengambil buku novel dari dalam tasnya. Tentu saja, itu buku baru, dibelikan Seto. Sejak menjadi adik angkat Seto, kakaknya itu sering sekali membelikannya buku novel tiap gajian. Tiap bulan Seto selalu membeli ensiklopedia antah berantah, Aster akan ikut menemaninya ke toko buku. Dengan senang hati Seto menawarkan akan membayar serta satu buku yang diinginkan Aster, katanya sih karena senang saja ada yang seleranya sama.

Dan akhir-akhir ini, Aster sedang ketagihan membaca buku tentang HAM. Rasanya lucu ada novel yang membicarakan HAM, apa lagi sudut pandangnya dari anak kecil yang baru berumur delapan tahun.

Untuk beberapa waktu, Aster tenggelam dalam kisah novel tersebut. Hanyut ke dalamnya.

Dreess ...!

Ng? Suara apa itu?

Merasa terganggu, Aster menoleh ke jendela. Suara rintik butiran es yang sudah mencair menerpa kaca jendela.

Ah ...

Tidak tahu sejak kapan langit menjadi segelap ini. Tahu-tahu gerimis begitu saja. Apa Aster terlalu hanyut dalam bukunya hingga tidak menyadari perubahan cuaca? Tidak tahu.

Aster nggak pernah suka jika hujan turun saat masih di dalam gedung sekolah. Serius, tidak pernah. Justru, benci sekali! Apa lagi jika hujan turun saat beberapa jam sebelumnya masih sangat cerah.

Mengapakah?

Apa bila hujan, maka Aster akan terancam kedinginan. Tak ada persiapan, tidak bawa jaket, tidak bawa payung, tidak bawa jas hujan.

Apa bila nekat menerobos, terancam jatuh sakit dan Aster tak mau terkena serangan jantung karena dirawat oleh Om Tetangga. Maaf saja, Aster tak mau terkena serangan jantung karena trauma dirawat oleh Yuushou.

Jika gerimis, tetap nekat menerobos, entah mengapa selalu bertambah lebat di tengah jalan hingga membuat remaja tersebut terpaksa berteduh dulu. Aster tidak mau sampai bertemu dengan pujangga gombal nan sinting.

Akibatnya? Aster terpaksa harus menunggu hujan reda.

Dan, di sinilah dirinya berada.

Cafetaria sekolah.

Salahkan hujan yang berlangsung terlalu lama sampai novelnya habis dibaca. Sudah memasuki jam pulang, masih belum berhenti.

Kue kastela dipotong kasar, tidak peduli remah-remahnya berhamburan. Kebetulan sekali cafetaria saat ini lowong, tak banyak orang selain beberapa orang siswa yang mungkin ikut mengisi waktu luang dengan menikmati kudapan ringan, senasib dengan Aster.

Aster duduk di pojok, dekat jendela. Potongan kue kastela dikunyah kasar, giginya menggigit asal-asalan, rasa manis dari terigu bercampur telur tidak berhasil menghibur siswa bermata biru.

Aster bosan!

Menunggu hujan reda begini bukan favoritnya. Oh, bukan hanya dia, tetapi juga anak tetangganya. Aster tahu betul Yuuya selalu mengamuk ketika hujan turun tanpa diundang, tak bisa menunggu kepulangan seperti biasa di depan gerbang.

Rasain, memang enak?

Aster terkikik geli membayangkan Yuuya yang dijitak Yuzu dengan harisen kesayangannya lantaran mericuh sendiri karena hujan tak kunjung berhenti.

"Lho? Phoenix?"

"Hm?"

Aster menoleh. Wajah seorang pria dewasa yang mulai menua muncul di hadapannya. Aster mengenalnya. Beliau baru ditemuinya di kelas sebelum hujan turun.

Pak Castello, Wali Kelas baru di kelas Aster Phoenix.

"Kamu menunggu hujan reda juga?" sapa beliau sekedar basa-basi.

Aster buru-buru duduk yang manis, tak sopan duduk sembarangan ketika ada guru. Apa lagi seorang wali kelas. "Iya, Pak. Aku bosan menunggu, jadi kemari sekalian jajan," jawab Aster.

Pak Castello mengangguk tanda mengerti, sependapat dengan anak muridnya.

"Boleh Bapak bergabung? Bapak beli penganan dulu." Pak Castello tersenyum tipis.

"Oh, tentu." Aster mempersilakan. Castello menjawabnya dengan berlalu menuju depan etalase.

Aster mengangkat tangannya, menopang dagu dengan tangan kanan. Wow, tak disangka gurunya mau bergabung satu meja dengannya, lumayan ada teman bicara.

Oh, ada apa ini? Aster mendadak merasakan firasat tidak enak. Seperti ... ada gerombolan orang-orang gila nan sinting yang terkekeh misteris menantikan fanservis darinya.

Kepala berambut perak ditoleh kanan kiri.

"Ada apa, Phoenix?"

"He?" Kepala dikembalikan ke arah semula, mendapati sosok figur wali kelas sudah kembali dengan sepiring kue kastela di tangannya.

"Nggak apa-apa, Pak," sahut Aster dengan mata yang tetap terarah pada piring di tangan gurunya. Merasa mengerti isi pikiran anak muridnya, Castello bergegas menjelaskan.

"Bapak suka makan kue ini. Selalu Bapak beli jika kemari. Kamu juga suka, ya?" Kursi ditarik, menopang beban tubuh di atasnya.

"Ya, lumayan. Rasanya unik, jadi saya suka," komentar Aster.

"Wah, tidak disangka selera kita sama." Pak Castello terkekeh renyah sebelum pandangannya terarah ke piring Aster. Banyak remah-remah yang berguguran di sekitar.

"Phoenix, cara makanmu tidak rapi, ya."

Aster tercekat, buru-buru menyapu permukaan meja dengan tangan. Pak Castello menghentikannya.

"Eits, jangan. Phoenix, kalau kamu lakukan itu, semut-semut akan berdatangan."

Alis Aster terangkat. "Bagus dong, ikut makan juga." Nada suara Aster terdengar datar setengah bercanda. Pak Castello lagi-lagi tergelak.

"Phoenix, lucu sekali kamu," timpal Pak Castello seraya menepuk bahu Aster, merasa terhibur dengan lelucon setengah niat anak muridnya.

Aster mengangkat bahu.

"Ngomong-ngomong semut, kamu tahu caranya membedakan semut jantan dan betina?" tanya Pak Castello, beliau memotong kue di piringnya.

Kepala Aster dimiringkan. Apa? Membedakan jenis kelamin semut? Kecil begitu bagaimana bisa dilihat? Aster menatap gurunya skeptis.

Pak Castello tersenyum penuh makna. "Kamu mau tahu?"

Sepertinya menarik, dan Aster memang penasaran. Aster mengangguk penuh minat, ingin tahu.

"Sediakan air dalam piring kecil. Letakkan semut di atasnya, dan kamu akan tahu semut tersebut jantan atau betina."

Aster membeo, walau agak bingung. "Semut ditaruh di air apa nggak tenggelam?" celetuk Aster tak mengerti.

"Itu semut betina namanya," balas Pak Castello.

"Kok bisa? Memang semut bisa berenang?" tanya Aster tak percaya. Pff, ekspresi Aster saat ini sangat lucu dilihat, Pak Castello menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa agar anak muridnya tidak merasa tersinggung.

"Tentu saja bisa. Hanya saja, biasanya semut yang bisa berenang itu semut jantan karena tenaganya lebih besar dan lebih berani dari pada semut betina."

Oooh ..., begitu. Aster mengangguk paham, tanda mengerti.

"Mau dilanjutkan pelajarannya hingga hujan reda?" tawar Pak Castello.

Bengong, Aster terdiam mematung selama beberapa saat. Sebelum kemudian kening Aster berkerut, matanya mengerling melirik jendela selama beberapa detik sebelum menghela napas panjang.

"Bapak sengaja, ya?"

"Dari pada bosan, dan memang sudah tugas Bapak mengajari anak murid." Pak Castello mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Aster menyengir. "Boleh, lanjutkan Pak. Anak muridmu ini masih bodoh soalnya."

"Bapak tidak akan menolak."

Entah kapan hujan berhenti. Pelajaran tak akan berhenti jika hujan belum reda.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
